Drabbles in Red
by Lothiriel84
Summary: A collection of random snippets written for the Drabble Tag on The Mentalist Big Bang Vent Community.
1. With a little patience

**With a little patience**

"Damn, woman – are you trying to kill me or what?"

Teresa just gave him a seductive smirk and removed another hairpin from her bun.

"Patience is a virtue. Didn't anybody tell you that?"

Only when her hair hung loose about her bare shoulders she finally reached for the buttons at the back of her cream satin dress and undid them.

As she turned around she was treated to the sight of a slightly breathless Patrick Jane staring at her.

Then she joined her husband on the bed and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Now your patience will get rewarded."


	2. Hello world

**Hello world**

Little Samuel clung onto his father's neck as they entered the bullpen.

His eyes widened as he first spotted aunt Grace. Then he noticed uncles Wayne and Kimball as well, and a tentative smile showed on his lips.

"Say hi, Sam."

The toddler waved a hand by way of a greeting – his other hand still clutching the lapel of daddy's jacket.

"Look who's here!"

Sammy squealed in delight when he heard his mother's voice.

Jane put him down, and he tottered towards Teresa – a look of intense concentration showing on his face.

What a lovely addition to the CBI family…


	3. Milkshakes

**Milkshakes**

It was a hot summer day, and as soon as they were done with the crime scene they sought refuge into a bar.

Jane took care of ordering the drinks, and five minutes later a waitress approached their table with a tray of chocolate milkshakes.

"Seriously, Jane?"

He happily ignored Lisbon's scornful look and took a sip from his glass. "It's delicious."

When he noticed a droplet of chocolate lingering at the corner of Lisbon's mouth, he smirked and wiped it away with his thumb.

They both froze as their eyes met.

Damn. He shouldn't have chosen milkshakes after all.


	4. Blood-red roses

**Blood-red roses**

She noticed a shadow lurking behind the bushes and immediately leveled her gun at it.

"CBI, don't move!"

A most familiar figure in the usual three-piece suit attire showed up a moment later.

"You don't really want to shoot me, Lisbon."

"Jane! What are you doing here?"

"Checking the suspect's garden. Mrs. Gardiner says she was pruning her roses at the time of the murder, but they don't look like they've been pruned at all."

"She's lying then. I thought so."

"Great minds think alike, Lisbon. And you've learned from the best."

"Bite me."

"Well, if you want me to…"


	5. A beautiful mind

_**Author's note:** the reference is to the movie with the same title..._

* * *

**A beautiful mind**

Sometimes she wondered how he managed to stay sane – in spite of all the voices screaming inside his head.

Every night, as she finally went to bed after a tiring day, her last thought before falling asleep was for Jane.

What was he doing right now? Was he tossing and turning on his makeshift bed in the attic, while his mind wandered around that confusing labyrinth that was his memory palace?

Of course he would pause into the darkest rooms – those haunted by mocking red smiles and piercing cries.

She just hoped he wasn't going to get lost inside there.


	6. You never know

**You never know**

To say that Lisbon was furious was much of an understatement.

Even now that Red John was gone, there still were times when he irritated her beyond measure. All he could do was leave with the proverbial tail between his legs and wait for the storm to calm down.

Except that it didn't this time.

Late at night he cornered her in the kitchenette. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"You always say so."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

She shoved him against the counter. "Kiss me."

Jane blinked. Payback wasn't as bad as they always said after all.


	7. Torn

**Torn**

Revenge had been his drive right from the start. He needed it as well as he craved it.

Then his priorities shifted along the way. His brain still wanted revenge, but his heart wasn't in it anymore.

There was something – or rather _someone_ – he now needed more than catching Red John.

He couldn't have her, and yet spent most of his nights trying to picture how her alabaster skin would feel under his fingertips; how her soft lips would taste against his own.

That didn't prevent him from spending the rest of his time planning the serial killer's downfall though.


	8. Like a dream

**Like a dream**

He woke up in the middle of the night vaguely wondering where he was.

Surely this wasn't his motel room. And there was a warm body spooned against his back.

For the briefest of moments he thought of Angela, then realized that this woman was definitely more petite than his late wife.

Petite, yet unmistakably stronger – judging by the way her arm was wrapped around his waist.

He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes again. If this was a dream, he'd rather keep on dreaming.

It all felt very much real though. He fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.


	9. Time changes nothing at all

_**Author's note:** This can be read as a sort of episode tag to "Red Dawn" - but it should work even if you haven't seen the episode yet..._

* * *

**Time changes nothing at all**

She's been trying to save him ever since their first meeting. He looked so sad, almost teetering on the brink of insanity. (What she didn't known back then was that he'd already been through a nervous breakdown.)

He's been causing her trouble right from the start, but not because he didn't like her. All his instincts told him she was the one that could keep him sane. And he needed to stay sane in order to catch Red John.

Eight years later she's still trying to save him from himself, and he's more than happy to let her do it.


	10. Reckless abandon

**Reckless abandon**

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Despite his own words, he doesn't stop fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. Even a master of self-restraint can't resist the temptation of a very determined Teresa Lisbon French kissing him in the middle of the dimly lit bullpen.

She pulls him towards his worn-out couch. "I don't care."

Jane shudders as her fingers roam across his bare chest. It feels so good he's not sure he can stop anymore.

"What if Red John is spying on us?"

A wicked grin appears on Lisbon's face. "Let's make a show he's going to remember then."


	11. The sound of silence

**The sound of silence**

As soon as they step inside her – their – apartment, whatever happened at work doesn't matter anymore. They just sit on the sofa in companionable silence, nibbling at their Chinese takeout.

She rests her head against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arm around her shoulders.

They go to bed early, reveling in each other's closeness. His lips wander all over her face, placing feather-like kisses on her brow, her eyelids, at the corner of her mouth. She knows he's smiling as she traces his cheekbones with her fingertips.

His steady heartbeat is the only sound she wants to hear.


End file.
